


Our Love History

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Milah is a bitch, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle is Hope, Storybrooke AU, Tennage pregnancy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: She was pregnant, but was too young to know what to do, she lived with her father and was 17 year old.He was lonely, have a job, a good life and money, but something missed..., he had an idiot father, and no friends.





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just registered on the site and I am very happy to be able to send my works here. This is my first fanfic in English, so ... please bear with me. I hope you like the fic, this is just the introduction, but in the next chapter we will have more of the story itself.

  Hi! I'm Belle French. I am a seventeen and live with my father, my mother died when I was only five. Since then my life has been very empty ... but luckily I have my father to help me.

We just moved to Storybrooke, a small town in Maine, moved in to start a new life, I'd go into a new college called ... if I'm not mistaken, Storybrooke High, and here I am; a seventeen-year-old girl starting a new life with her father, oh ... sorry, I forgot to mention, I'm five months pregnant.  
                           ➿

Hi! My name is Robert Gold, I'm twenty-five years old and a law graduate. I live in a small town in Maine, Storybrooke. My father, Malcolm Gold, owns all the properties in town. Everyone calls him the town 'monster, and rightly so, He's an idiot, he'll only care about money and power, I had lucky to be able to live well away from him .

Despite my age, I do not have a girlfriend, I do not have friends or any kind of social relationship outside of work.  
I feel alone, but ... I can not expose my weaknesses, it would be more of a motive for my father to fill me up and call me weak, and that, definitely, can't happen.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes to Storybrooke High for the first time and makes new friends.

It was Belle's first day of school, and she was nervous, nervous about not being accepted, nervous about everyone judging her... but it was better to think that everything would be all right. She got up and put on jeans and a blue T-shirt, went to the kitchen to see her father.

 

        "Good morning darling! "Said Moe

 

     "Good morning, Dad!" She said, hugging "I'm nervous."

 

         "It's gonna be okay"

 

          "I think so," she said.

   
        "Good luck, dear," said his father.

 

       "Thank you," she said as she left the house and got on the school bus.

 

When she arrived at school, she came across a small building, but after entering it saw that it was much bigger inside ... and everything she feared most happened, the people kept looking at her, they whispered among friends while others laughed at her.

 

      "Are you Belle French? "Asked an older woman. She was a little tall, with short blond hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a hat. Belle did not know her, but something about her made her shudder.

 

      "Yes, it's me," said Belle, smiling.

 

      "My name is Mal, I am the director of Storybrooke High. Come with me, I'll show you some of our school. "

 

    "Okay, thank you," Belle said, following her.

 

They walked through the corridors until the bell of the first class rang, Belle entered the classroom when she was suddenly the center of attention.

 

      "You must be Belle French, right? "Said the teacher.

 

      "Yes, it is me, sir," she said timidly.

 

    "I'm Archie, your math teacher." ‘Great , maths, as if stress was not enough’ she thought. "Welcome to our school," he said gently.

 

   "Thank you, Professor," she said, smiling.

 

   It was a long, tedious class, until the lunch bell rang. Belle got sick during her third class, went to the bathroom and then went back to the classroom but, thanks to the hormones, the seasickness continued.

 

      "It's Belle, right? "Said a tall girl, seemed to be the same age as Belle. "My name is Ruby, this is Ashley, Mary Margareth, David and Sean," she said pointing to the other people at the table.

 

        "Yes, it's Belle, and it's good to meet you."

"Sorry to ask, but ... how many months have you got? "Ashley said shyly.

  "6, 6 months" Belle said smiling

 

      "And the father, does he know? "Asked David.

 

         "David!" Said Mary.

 

     "All right, Mary. Yes, he knows, but ... he didn’t accept the baby, and that's why I moved here. "

 

   "I'm sorry," said David.

 

   "Thank you," Belle said timidly.

 

    "We're here, we're your Belle friends and we'll be here for whatever you need," Ruby said.

 

     "Thanks, one more time," said Belle, hugging her new friend.

 

                               ➿

 

     "Hey, Belle! "Said Moe." How was your first day? "

 

    "Better than I expected," he said, smiling happily.

 

   "That's great daughter"

 

   "Yes. Dad, I heard about a restaurant nearby, it's the grandma of a friend of mine, the name of the restaurant is Granny's I'm going there, are you okay with that? "She asks.

 

   "Sure darling, be careful."

 

   "Thanks Daddy," she said as she left the house.

 

   She reached the restaurant and more people stared at her. Belle chose a table in the back, with upholstered and comfortable seats.

 

   "Excuse me, I've never seen you here before," said a man, "what is your name?"

 

   "Belle, Belle French," she said.

 

   "The daughter of the florist? "He smiled

 

   "Yes, any problem? "She said, looking at him.

 

   "No, no, sorry, I did not mean it," he said.

 

   "What's your name?" She asked seriously.

 

"Robert, Robert Gold, and it's good to meet you, Belle."

 

    "It's nice to meet you too, Robert."


	3. Knowing Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

—So how old are you?- he asks normally.

  —Excuse me?-she said boldly 

  —your age, which one?.

  —Why do I owe you answers?- she asks coldly.

  —Wow, I just want to meet you, but it looks like you do not want me to meet you!-said as he got up from his seat.

  —I'm sorry, I'm just very stressed-it was a lie, since she became pregnant Belle tries to keep men as far as possible, no matter who they are.—Do not go, I need company-she said regretfully of her rude reply.

  —Do not apologize, but if you insist.-he said, sitting down again.—So ... you will answer my question or not.

  —I'm seventeen. And you, how old are you?-she asked curiously

—I'm twenty five, so... you are liking the  town?.

—is much smaller than my previous one but ... yes, I'm enjoying it-she said sincerely—Do you live here a long time?.

—Since always, my father, he has a small business here in town.

Belle realized the way he mentioned the word father, she imagined that he and his father did not have a good relationship.

On the other side of the counter Ruby watched them suspiciously, she knew Belle was new in town, just as she knew Belle was fragile, but as soon as they were finished, Ruby would say it would be nice to make friends, but Robert Gold was not the best choice.

—So, what do you work with?-she asked interested.

—I'm a lawyer. And you?You're seventeen, so I guess you're still in high school, but ... is there anything you want to do?-he asks, a little curious.

—I love books, and being a librarian has always been my dream- she said smiling, it seemed like she was starting to get acquainted with him.

—So you're in luck! We have a library in the center of town, maybe one day you volunteer to be the librarian. Would you like that? -he asks quietly when he sees a shining smile on her face.

—I would love to!- she said honestly.

—Great!- he says as he looks at his wristwatch.

—I have to go now, it was good to meet you, I'll see you later.- he said, rising from his seat.

—All right, I'll see you later.- she said a little disappointed watching him leave the restaurant.  
"It's time,"- Ruby thought as she approached Belle  
—Hi!

—Hi!- Belle said hugging her friend.

—can I sit?- Ruby asked, pointing to the seat where Robert had sat.

—Of course! Has anything happened?-Belle asks worriedly.

—No, it's no big deal, but ... were you really talking to Robert Gold?- asks the interested friend.

—Yes, why? Something wrong?- Belle asks confused.

—Actually yes. I know you're new to town but ... he's not a good person, he's the son of the town's monster.- said Ruby patient.

—Look, I'm sorry if I offend you but ... I do not think it's nice to say if someone is good or bad just by kinship. I talked to him and he seemed nice to me 'and much more ...'. And what do you mean by the monster son of the city?- she asked curious.

—His father owns almost all of the town's properties.- Ruby said.—But, I already told you that it's not a good idea to get involved with his son.

—I'm not involved with him, it was just a conversation, but although it would not be a bad idea to have another friend- said Belle looking for your phone—It's my father, he wants me to come home, see you tomorrow.

—I'll see you too.- she says as her friend leaves.

—This will not end well- Ruby snorted.


	4. Chapter 4

She was still confused. Why Ruby had said so clearly how bad it would be to get involved with Robert? She did not know, but how to know, when he had been kind to her? She could not stop thinking about what he had told her about the library, could she really become a librarian? 'How many questions'- she thought, and it was with these unanswered questions that she eventually felt asleep.  
                                 

* * *

 

    Moe was sitting in his sofa when he heard the bell ring, he standing up and went to the door.

 “You must be Moe French , right?” asked the man. He was older than Moe but was a little taller than him, short-haired, brown-eyed and a threatening look.

 “Its me, who are you?” Moe answered with his arms crossed.

 “I am Mr.Gold, your landlord. I was just going to tell you that the rent will be charged every day 15, and I won’t  tolerate delays” said Malcolm

 “You can rest easy, I'm a responsible man, Mr. Gold.”

“I hope so, I'll go back to my business”

“Okay, goodbye Mr.Gold.”

“Who was that man?”

“Belle, you're up!” said Moe smiling.

“Yeah, so, you gonna tell me who it was?”

“It was just Mr.Gold, our new landlord. If that idiot thinks he can treat me like a kid, he's very much mistaken!”

“Wait ... did you say Mr.Gold?” Belle asks. She had moved in four days, and by now she's heard more bad things about Gold's than she'd thought possible.

“Yes, he is the landlord, he came to give me moral advice about not delaying the rent.”

“Dad, you must be careful, vice was never very punctual” Belle warned.

“Whatever ... do you think you can be alone for a while? I'm going to the market.”

    Belle bit her lower lip and replied:

“Can I shop in your place? I'm tired of staying home” She was really tired of staying home, but she knew that the reason she was to see if she would find Robert again. They hadn’t seen each other since yesterday at Granny's and she was anxious to see him.

“Sure sweetheart! The shopping list is on the table and also the money.”

“Thank you, Dad, I promise I will not be late!”

    And with that Belle left with the list in a hand and a head full of expectations.

* * *

                              

   Robert was on his way home as he passed the market where Belle stood, where he saw her. He stopped the car beside her, opened the glass and said:

 “Hi, do you want help with shopping?” he asked politely.

“I would love to, but I don’t  want to disturb you” said Belle.

“You don’t disturb me, come, come in” he insisted.

“All right then”  she said into the passenger seat.  “You have a nice car” Belle said, looking into the interior of the car.

 “Thank you, it was my father's before, but he decided he was old, so he gave it to me” Robert olhnaod explained as he started to move.

“Why didn’t you told me?” Belle asked slightly annoyed.

“About what?” Robert asked confused.

“About your father, why didn’t you told me he was the landlord?.”

“Because I didn’t want you to know” he said a little sheepishly.

“And don’t you think that I had the right to know?.”

“Yeah, I just did not want you to know I'm the town's monster's son” he said weakly.

“Did not you want me to think like the others?” Belle asked with compassion.

“Yes. Do you forgive me?” he asked expectantly.

“Of course I forgive you, I understand how you feel. Yesterday was my first day of school and I feel strange enough that I never want to go back there” Belle said, rolling her eyes.

“If it helps you, I do not think you're strange” he teased, making Belle blush.

“If you say so, thank you very much.”

“It's just the truth, and we got to your house” he said as he got out of the car -Let me help you with the groceries- he said taking the purchases from Belle's hands.

 “Thank you, you can leave the shop in front of the door” she said as the door reached the door.

”As you wish”

“Thank you very much, Robert. I don’t  know how to thank you ”  said Belle smiling at him and watching him smiling back, and only now she noticed how handsome he was.

“You’re welcome, if you need anything, just call me”  he said, handing a piece of paper with an annotated number.

“Did you write your number on a piece of paper just to give me?” Belle asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Maybe...” he said mysteriously.

“Bye Robert, and thank you again” she said as she saw him approaching her and gaven a kiss on her cheek, and for a moment Belle felt her heart stop.

“Bye Belle” he said, getting into his car and leaving.

    Belle grabs her shops and comes home with her head full of doubts than when she left. Upon entering, Belle finds her father looking at her suspiciously.

“Who was that man?”

“A friend of mine. Why?” Belle asked as if she didn’t know what he was doing.

”Why was he here?”  asked Moe, still suspicious.

“He saw me walking back home and offered to  
leave me at home. Something wrong with that?” she asked.

“Not really, it wouldn’t  be if your "friend" weren’t  the son of Malcolm Gold” Moe said coldly.

“You met him today, how do you know that he has a son?”

“Rumors go fast here. Belle you must be careful. This man is a monster, just like his father!”

“You don’t  know him the way I do!” Belle said, furious now. She noticed how uncomfortable Robert was when Belle had said she knew about his father. “Can you stop controlling my life for a little while?”

“I've given up controlling your life, and look what you've got!” Moe shouted, motioning to Belle's belly. At this point tears were already streaming from her eyes.

”Belle, Belle I’m sorry....I” said her father shocked 

    Belle could not believe what her father had said, her only reaction was to climb the stairs, to enter her room, to lock him, to lie down on her bed and cry. Belle could have done many stupid things, but her pregnancy was the only thing she did not regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, I'm sorry for any spelling mistake, English is not my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you would like me to continue the story, I hope you have enjoyed it


End file.
